nhl_hockeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Auston Matthews
Auston Matthews (born September 17, 1997 in San Ramon, California) is an American professional ice hockey player for the Toronto Maple Leafs of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Auston was drafted 57th overall by the Everett Silvertips in the 2012 WHL Bantam Draft but he opted to play for the United States National Team Development Program, who play in the junior United States Hockey League (USHL). That season, he played for the U.S. National U17 Team (USDP) where he gained national attention from NHL scouts, even being featured on the NHL website with emphasis put on his unique southwestern background. In his second season with the U.S. National U18 Team (USDP), Auston finished first in league scoring with 116 points (55 goals, 61 assists), breaking the National Team Development Program record of 102, set by Chicago Blackhawks star Patrick Kane in 2005–06 and besting Buffalo Sabres' Jack Eichel by 29 points. On May 21, 2015, he won the USA Hockey Bob Johnson Award for excellence in international competition. Auston trained with the USA Hockey National Team Development Program team during the 2013–14 and 2014–15 seasons. He was named the 2015 Most Valuable Player at the World U18 Championships in addition to being named to the IIHF All-Star Team, and named the IIHF Best Forward after finishing as the tournament's top scorer. Rather than continue in US amateur hockey or play in the Canadian junior leagues, Auston chose to play professionally for his last season before he was eligible for the 2016 NHL Entry Draft, having missed the 2015 NHL Entry Draft cutoff date of birth by two days. On August 7, 2015, Auston signed a one-year contract to play in the Swiss National League A for the ZSC Lions. He was approached by Lions head coach Marc Crawford, who was awed by his skating and puck possession while scouting the U18 Championships. Crawford quickly called Auston's agent, Pat Brisson to discuss the proposal of signing the player to his team. He and his family quickly agreed once the tournament had ended, and they spent the next few months applying for various paperwork. After missing the first four games of the 2015–16 regular season, Auston made his NLA debut on September 18, 2015, and scored his first goal that same day against Benjamin Conz of HC Fribourg-Gottéron on home ice at the Hallenstadion. He would spend most of the season on a line with Robert Nilsson, finding chemistry with the veteran forward. On February 3, 2016, Auston tallied two assists in a 4–1 win over the Lausanne HC in the 2015–16 Swiss Cup final. He finished the 2015–16 regular season as the second top scorer on the Lions and tenth in the NLA. His 1.28 points-per-game average was second in the league (behind only Pierre-Marc Bouchard). Moreover, Auston also won the NLA Rising Star Award, and was second to Bouchard in voting for Most Valuable Player. His stint in the NLA ended earlier than expected when the top-seeded Lions were swept in the first round of the 2016 playoffs by the SC Bern, the eventual league champions. In late June, Auston was selected first overall in the 2016 draft by the Toronto Maple Leafs, becoming the first American to be picked with the top selection since Patrick Kane in 2007. He had been widely expected to go first overall for over a year leading up to the event, consistently topping prospect charts and major scouting reporters. Media speculation suggested that Matthews and the team had engaged in a minor contract dispute over the issue of performance bonuses; Auston was asking the team for a contract similar to that of Connor McDavid or Jack Eichel, which were both valued at $3.775 million annually, inclusive of bonuses. Although Maple Leafs general manager Lou Lamoriello has been very open over his disapproval of including bonuses in player contracts in the past, he was clear in saying performance bonuses were never an issue while discussing Auston's contract. It is widely expected that first overall selections, as well as any other highly touted early draft picks, receive the maximum entry-level compensation under the NHL Collective Bargaining Agreement. Lamoriello had previously been involved in a contract dispute while with the New Jersey Devils with fourth overall pick Adam Larsson over the issue of bonuses; there were no bonus clauses included in his entry-level contract. On July 21, the two parties finalized a deal, with Auston signing a three-year, entry-level contract which included the maximum allocation of performance bonuses. Lamoriello said the contract was negotiated within ten minutes of sitting down with his agent Pat Brisson, and that the deal was done "the Toronto way." Brisson would later confirm the two parties did not have any issues negotiating the contract. The contract was identical in value to those McDavid and Eichel had secured a year earlier. Two weeks later, Auston was given the NLA Youngster of the Year award, which is reserved for the league's top rookie. It was his fifth award from his stint in Switzerland. Auston made his NHL debut in the Maple Leafs' first game of the season on October 12, 2016, against the Ottawa Senators. He scored four goals in the game, all against Craig Anderson. This was the first time in modern NHL history a player scored four goals in his debut; previously, Joe Malone and Harry Hyland scored five goals each in their NHL debuts on December 19, 1917 (the first game in the history of the NHL). Four others had scored three goals since then. His jersey would go on sale following his debut, where it quickly became the highest selling sweater in the NHL. Two months later in the NHL Centennial Classic, Auston scored the game-winning goal in overtime, securing a 5–4 victory for the Maple Leafs. He was named NHL's Rookie of the Month for December after leading all rookies with 8 goals and 12 points in 12 games. On January 10, 2017, Auston was the only Leafs player selected to participate in the 2017 NHL All-Star Game. On March 28, 2017, he scored his 35th goal of the season, surpassing Wendel Clark's previous record for most goals in a season (34) by a Leafs' rookie. On April 3, 2017, Auston scored his 39th goal and 67th point, breaking the franchise record for most points in a season, as well as the record for most goals by an American-born rookie. A few days later, he scored his 40th goal of the season, becoming the second rookie since the 2004–05 lockout to reach the milestone and the fourth teenager in NHL history to do so. Auston finished the year with 40 goals, second-most in the NHL. His play assisted the Maple Leafs in making the playoffs for the first time in a full season since 2004, where the team took on the top seeded Washington Capitals in the first round. After going pointless in the first two games of the series, Auston scored in each of the last four games as the team was eliminated in six contests by the Capitals. His four consecutive games with a goal marked the first time since 1986 where a teenager scored in four straight playoff games when Wendel Clark (who was also with Toronto) did it. He was also the only NHL rookie since Teemu Selanne in 1992–93 to record at least one shot on goal in all 82 regular season games. In recognition for his historic accomplishments throughout the year, Auston was awarded the Calder Memorial Trophy as the NHL's top rookie, with 164 of 167 first-place votes. He was the first Leafs rookie to receive the trophy in 50 years, when Brit Selby won it in 1966. Auston set the unofficial NHL record for most consecutive games with a shot on goal to start a career. His 103-game streak ended in a 4–1 victory over the Calgary Flames on November 28, 2017. On December 9, after colliding with a teammate during a game against the Pittsburgh Penguins, Auston missed six games to recover from a concussion. On January 10, 2018, He was selected as the sole Leaf player to participate in the 2018 NHL All-Star Game. On February 24, 2018, it was revealed that Auston had suffered a shoulder injury and would be out for at least ten days. However, he did not return to the Leafs lineup until March 22, 2018, where he scored a goal in the second period to help the Leafs win 5–2 over the Nashville Predators. Despite missing 20 games, he still recorded his second straight 30+ goal season, as he finished the year with 34 goals and average over one point per game. The Leafs qualified for the Stanley Cup playoffs for the second consecutive season, but were eliminated in the first round by the Boston Bruins. Auston was not particularly productive in his second playoff run, finishing with one goal and one assist in seven games, but still led the team in shots. The Maple Leafs opened their season on October 3 against the Montreal Canadiens. In that game, Auston scored the team's first goal along with the overtime-winning goal in a 3–2 win. After recording five goals and three assists through the first three games of the season, he was named the NHL's first star of the week on October 9. His points streak continued, picking up four goals over the next two games for a total of 12 points in 5 contests. In so doing, Auston became the youngest player in NHL history to record five multi-point games to open the season, breaking a record set by Wayne Gretzky in 1983. He continued his goal streak the next game against the defending Stanley Cup champions, the Washington Capitals. By scoring his tenth goal of the season, Auston became only the fifth player in the modern era to record ten goals in his team's first six games of the season. On October 27, after being hit by Winnipeg Jets defenseman Jacob Trouba in a 3–2 Maple Leafs win, he sustained a left shoulder injury and was set to be sidelined for a minimum of four weeks. After missing 14 games, he returned to the lineup on November 28 against the San Jose Sharks. He recorded two goals and one assist in a 5–3 win. On December 27, 2018, Auston was voted captain of the Atlantic Division in the 2019 NHL All-Star Game. While it was his first year as captain, it was his' third All-Star selection. On February 5, 2019, he signed a 5-year contract extension with the Leafs worth $58.17 million; an average annual value of $11.634 million. This secures his services through the 2023–24 season. He later scored his 100th and 101st NHL goal on February 14, becoming the third fastest Leaf who began their career in Toronto to reach this milestone and the first since 1933. Auston reached the 30th goal mark for the third consecutive season on February 25, 2019, in a 5–3 win over the Buffalo Sabres. He is the first Leafs player to score 30 goals in each of his first 3 NHL seasons. At the end of the 2018-2019 NHL Season, he scored a career high 73 points in 63 games and was third on team scoring behind John Tavares. In the 2019 Stanley Cup playoffs, Auston set a career high with five goals and six points in seven games. Despite his play, the Maple Leafs were eliminated by the Boston Bruins for a second consecutive season following a seven game series with the leafs losing Game Seven by a score of 5-1, with Auston scoring no points in the game. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Auston helped lead the American national hockey team to gold at the U18s in 2014. He did so again in 2015, leading the tournament in scoring and being named MVP, as well as earning the top forward slot on the Media All-Star team. He was also named to the roster for the 2015, but he was forced to pull out of the tournament due to a back injury. At the 2016 IIHF World Junior Championships held in Helsinki, Auston and Matthew Tkachuk each recorded 11 points to lead the American team in scoring. After losing in the semifinals, the American team beat Sweden to claim the bronze medal. His seven goals was one shy of Jeremy Roenick's Team America record of eight, which was set in 1989. In recognition of his play, he was named to the tournament All-Star Team. Later that year, he played with the United States national men's team for the 2016 IIHF World Championship tournament, where he led the team in scoring. A few months later, Auston was announced as a member of Team North America for the 2016 World Cup of Hockey. He began the pre-tournament games playing left wing on the third line, playing alongside Ryan Nugent-Hopkins and Nathan MacKinnon. After impressing, he began the tournament on the top line with Jack Eichel and Connor McDavid. The top three overall picks found chemistry, but they were unable to help North America to a medal finish. Auston finished the tournament with three points in three games played. He was advised by the Maple Leafs to skip the 2017 IIHF World Championship and rest instead. Accolades Records NHL *Most goals scored in an NHL debut in the modern era (four goals), surpassing Alex Smart, Real Cloutier, Fabian Brunnstrom and Derek Stepan (three goals). *Most goals by an American-born rookie, surpassing Neal Broten who scored 38 goals in his rookie season with the Minnesota North Stars in the 1981–82 season *Most consecutive games with a shot on goal to start a career. He ended his 103-game streak in a 4–1 victory over the Calgary Flames on November 28, 2017. *Is the youngest player (age 21) to record multiple points in each of his team's first five games of a season, surpassing Wayne Gretzky (age 22). Toronto Maple Leafs *Fastest Maple Leafs player to score 25 goals (52 games), surpassed Howie Meeker (58 games in 1946–47). *Most points by a rookie (69), surpassed Peter Ihnacak, who had 66 in the 1982–83 season. *Most goals by a rookie (40), surpassed Wendel Clark, who had 34 in the 1985–86 season. *First (and only) Maple Leafs player to score at least 30 goals in the first three seasons of his career. Personal Life Auston was born in the San Francisco Bay Area to Brian (from California) and Ema, (originally from Hermosillo, Mexico). He moved to Arizona at an early age where he began attending Phoenix Coyotes games when he was two years old. His favorite players to watch were Shane Doan and Daniel Briere. Initially, Auston didn't have much interest in the sport, but was captivated by the Zamboni machine that cleaned the ice during intermissions. He first expressed a desire to play hockey shortly after his fifth birthday and began playing with the Arizona Bobcats minor hockey program. When he was 8 years old, Auston was present in the stands taking in a Phoenix Coyotes Game against the Washington Capitals where he would witness firsthand Alex Ovechkin's historic tally that would come to be referred to as "The Goal." When Auston was younger, he played both hockey and baseball. According to his father, baseball was his best sport; his incredible hand-eye coordination made him an excellent hitter. However, Auston hated the slow pace of the game, preferring the fast pace and constant action of hockey. When he first began playing hockey, his parents knew almost nothing of the sport. Auston's main coach during his youth was Boris Dorozhenko, who had previously founded the national ice hockey program of Mexico. During Dorozhenko's first few years in America, he lived with Auston and his parents. He played in the 2010 Quebec International Pee-Wee Hockey Tournament with the Kharkov minor ice hockey team. Auston comes from a family of athletes, with his father having played college baseball and with an uncle, Wes Matthews, who played in the National Football League. The family moved to Scottsdale, Arizona, when Auston was two months old. Auston's father, Brian is the chief technology officer of a manufacturing company based in New Jersey, spending most of his time telecommuting from Arizona. He has two sisters, Alexandria (who is three years older) and Breyana (who is five years younger). Thanks to his mother's heritage, Auston can speak some Spanish. His parents often commute to Toronto during the hockey season to watch their son play. Auston lived with his mother and sister Alexandria while playing with the ZSC Lions in Switzerland, while his father remained in Arizona, though they talked over the phone daily. She typically cooked him breakfast and dinner, with lunch usually being a team affair occurring after a practice. Off the ice, he was enrolled in some online courses with the University of Nebraska Omaha, and received homework help from his sister while in Switzerland. In late August 2016, he moved to Toronto and began working out with his teammates Mitch Marner and Morgan Rielly. Auston's favorite athlete growing up was Kobe Bryant while his favorite sports movie is "The Mighty Ducks." He is a big fan of players Jonathan Toews and Anze Kopitar due to their all around offensive and defensive game, has had his playing style compared to them. In recognition of Auston's four goal NHL debut, rap artist SVDVM released a song titled "Auston Matthews." At the 2019 NHL Awards, he was named the cover athlete for NHL 20. Category:Players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:1990s births